eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of Alahana
Alahana is a highly developed and industrialized country with a high standard of living, as well as an excellent infrastructure, technological innovation and a highly talented workforce. The economy of Alahana is a mixed economy with state-ownership in strategic areas. The economy relies mostly on the export of minerals, manufactured products and electronics. As of 2015 the GDP of Alahana is $4,890,813,018,624 which translates to a GDP per capita of $46,688. There is also an HDI index of 0.927 and a Gini index of 28. The unemployment rate is 4.2% which is among the lowest of Eurion. This low unemployment rate can be credited to the policies regarding unemployment benefits. The industry of Alahana tries to be independent on most areas, which is basically impossible but the imports of Alahana are relatively low compared to the exports. The main imports of Alahana are vegetables, wood, clothing, alcohol, tobacco and luxury products. This while Alahana is a major exporter of fruits, fish, electronics, cars, weapons and ammunition, minerals, oil and gas, aviation, etc. The Alahanese currency, the Prasar, is the legal tender currency of Alahana. It's current exchange rate currently stands at 1Pr$ = $1.77 or $1 = 0.56Pr$ Gross domestic product The Gross domestic product (or GDP) of Alahana is $4.891 trillion (or $4.890.813.018.624 precisely) making Alahana the fourth largest economy following Kechi, North Tedor and Caslax in that order. Their population is on average ten times larger than that of Alahana with 'only' a GDP of two times larger on average making Alahana one of the best economies, GDP to population comparison wise. The GDP per capita is calculated $46.688 which is quite high compared to global standards but is comparable to it's neighbors and allies of the Tarusian Union (average of $42,000). The GDP of Alahana can be separated into 3 s: *Primary: involves the retrieval and production of raw materials, such as corn, coal, wood and iron. (A coal miner, farmer or fisherman would be workers in the primary sector.) *Secondary: involves the transformation of raw or intermediate materials into goods e.g. manufacturing steel into cars, or textiles into clothing. (A builder and a dressmaker would be workers in the secondary sector.) *Tertiary: involves the supplying of services to consumers and businesses, such as baby-sitting, cinema and banking. (A shopkeeper and an accountant would be workers in the tertiary sector.) Sovereign wealth fund The National Reserve Fund '' Labor Force Sectors: Primary 14% Sectors: Secondary 19% Sectors: Tertiary 67% Unemployment Alahanese citizen act Sectors Agriculture ]] The Alahanese agriculture is heavily dependent on the export of fruits. Other agricultural products such as wheat and vegetables are not in enough supply to satisfy the needs of the growing Alahanese population. This leads to the import of many food products from other nations. The reason for this is because much land is protected nature area and cannot be used by farmers to plant their crops. Alahana is the biggest exporter in Grapes, Peach, Strawberry and many other berries. Other fruits such as apples, oranges, bananas and lychee are also exported in large numbers. But other products apart from fruits are also exported. Products such as Oat, hops, sugar beets and rice are also exported. But other typical vegetables such as carrots, potatoes and cucumbers have to be imported because of the low production of these kinds of products. When looking to animal products Alahana has large export numbers of eggs, milk, cheese (many different kinds), wool, honey and yogurt while importing large amounts of meat and leather. But the strict environmental laws have given hard blows to the industry. Keeping animals have been very expensive, the use of pesticides, hormones, etc are strictly regulated making it harder and harder for farmers in Alahana to do their job and make good money of it. Fishing in South Alahana]] Fishing has been an important industry for many thousands of years and will continue to stay important. The diet of the average Alahanese person includes much fish so to sustain this there has to be a lot of fishing. The seas and rivers of Alahana provide a large variety and quantity of different fish. Many unique fish found nowhere else also make these fish very popular for export to other nations. The most exported fish are Diamond salmon, Terrapin and Reef sea Tuna. The fish is sold by independent fishing vessels on a fish market where fish distribution companies will buy their fish. From here they are sold to stores and restaurants worldwide. There are many independent fishing vessels where the captain of the ship is the boss of their 'mini-enterprise'. But there are several fishing companies that have multiple fishing vessels under them. These are usually the big fishing vessels that can be seen from time to time. The fishing industry also feels the impact of the ecological reforms that made companies reduce pollution and their 'ecological footprint'. Fishing companies and fishing boat captains had to invest in more environmental friendly methods of fishing and making sure that the fish don't die in the nets because many fish have to be thrown back into the sea such as dolphins for example. Industry The industry of Alahana is mainly based on electronics and vehicle manufacturing. automotive manufacturing plant producing the Cannonics Pyre Muscle Car]] The electronics manufacturing boomed after the discovery of the multiverse. Many electronics and computers weren't known in Alahana until they discovered the systems on other worlds in 1983. The first computers came from Atlas and many innovative minds quickly started creating businesses around it to make a fast growing industry in electronics. Currently Alahana is the biggest exporter of electronics on Eurion with the most technological advanced devices. The products that are produced most are computer parts, computer hardware, televisions, cellphones, laptops, monitors, consoles, projectors, dvd- and cd players, et cetera. Nations that import these products are mainly developed nations. The vehicle manufacturing in Alahana includes private vehicles, commercial airliners, container ships, passenger ships, trains, buses, military vehicles. So basically it includes the whole vehicle package. The automotive industry was decreasing gradually since the green policies of Alahana, making fossil fuels and cars running of fossil fuels too expensive. But with the rise of electrical motors and HICEV motors, the automotive industry saw a steady increase of sales to a point currently surpassing the former sales numbers. The globalization of Alahana in the late 20th century made the importance of airplanes and commercial liners very important. International trade between nations became more and more important, resulting in a booming industry to transport goods and passengers from nation to nation. Not only the transportation companies benefited from this, but also the manufacturers. The increasing demand of planes and ships made these companies grow at an extreme pace. Now many commercial ships and planes are from Alahanese origin. The role of Alahana as superpower also made it so that the manufacturers in Alahana had to adapt to the increasing demand of military equipment. This equipment ranges from small arms, to ammunition, to jets and warships. Due to the fact that most of equipment is produced in Alahana, the Armed forces could save much money. The equipment of the Armed forces of Alahana is one of the most advanced, if not the most advanced, of all Eurion. Natural resources company in the sea south of the Oil Banks]] Alahana is rich in natural resources such as crude oil and minerals. The oil banks in the center of the Reef sea are Alahanese territory and are true to its name. The islands themselves are not that rich in oil but the sea around it is filled with oil platforms to extract the precious liquid. Alahana uses about 48% of the oil and gas that is extracted. About 12% is stored to use in times of need. That leaves 40% to be exported making oil and gas one of the largest export products in Alahana. The Iron mountains in the north of Alahana also has an appropriate name for its use. The Iron mountains are rich in minerals and is known for the many mines located in the area. Iron, gold, silver, bauxite, titanium, uranium, copper and many other minerals are extracted from the mines in the iron mountains. Historically, Alahana started to become increasingly rich because of the incorporation of the Iron mountains into the territory of Alahana. The Paragon Mountains are also a spot of rich resources such as iron, gold, sulfur, coal, nickel and bauxite. Tourism ]] Alahana is one of Eurion's top tourist hubs, attracting more than seventy million tourists on an annual basis. A significant percentage of those tourists come in summer with fewer during winter, except for the northern regions where the winter is more popular among tourists. Tourism contributes 3.3% annually to the GDP of Alahana. Many are also attracted to the combination of foreign cuisines as well as the Alahanese cuisine, although not well known globally people are always surprised by how rich and tasteful the local cuisine is. Alahana has a good combination of historical tourism, wildlife and nature tourism, sun and beach tourism, educational tourism and athletic tourism but also medical tourism and even drugs tourism are also significant. Alahana is generally famous for its hotels and nightlife. Even in small towns, a relatively large number of competing nightclubs are present, and hotels are anything but few and far between. Closing times for nightclubs are considered abnormal before 06:00 am; most typically end at 06:30-07:00 am, although nightclubs on some of the islands can close as late as 09:00 am the following morning. The most popular destinations for nightclubs are Attbridge, Crus, Lipeta, Saen and Bayline. are very popular for hikers and outdoors tourists.]] Apart from its vivid nightlife, another aspect of the Alahanese tourism is sports. In winter the region around the Iron Mountains and the Paragon Mountains is a magnet for winter sports fanatics. Manton and Rockard are the most poplar for this. But the summer is also popular for its sports. Surfing and kiting is popular on Zyan Island, competitive swimming and water polo is popular in Bayline. During summer there are also a lot of sun and beach tourists who come for the good weather, beautiful beaches and nice blue water. The cities of Bayline, Lipeta and Marinia are most popular for this. A significant percentage of tourists are historical tourists; these persons visit Alahana to take a glance at the nation's many historical monuments. From the beautiful and rich museums to the Ancient temples, buildings and monuments and statues. Adrilla, Antarp and Attbridge are most popular for this purpose. And last but not least there is nature tourism to visit the grand mountains and beautiful green valleys that are perfect for a casual walk or an intensive hike. The regions around Telra, Highton, Fresfer, Kasilof and Riverfield are best suited for this. Logistics Transportation With it's central position on Tarus, Alahana is a transport hub for the region. Like its neighbours in Eastern Tarus, Alahana's road network is among the densest in the world. In 2014 there was 1,450,680 km of serviceable roads in Alahana. The motorway network ranks as the third-largest worldwide in length and is known for its lack of a general speed limit. Alahana has a polycentric network of railways with high-speed trains transporting goods and people called the ''InterCity Express Rails (ICER). The railway connects the major urban areas with each other both for the national cities as international cities. These trains are very modern and reach high speeds up to 300 km/h. However there are also railways connecting more rural areas and industrial areas far outside the urban areas with some the ICER hubs. This railway netwerk is called the Feedmi simply translated to railway. These are older railways that mainly operate in the states of West Alahana, Iron Mountains and South Karkan and are served by older trains with higher pollution. Therefore the government plans to have them replaced by the ICER network. The largest airport of Alahana is Azura Airport in Adrilla, other major airport inlcude Sonmire airport in Bayline, Legend Airport in Highton and Attbridge International Airport in Attbridge. These airports are also the only ones that fly outside of Tarus. Reef Sea Shipping Company (RSSC) is the largest and only Alahana based shipping company and ranks 8th in the world but is still the biggest shipping company in the reef sea. The biggest port in Alahana is the Port of Lipeta that deals from containers to bulk. The Port of Adrilla is the second largest in Alahana and mainly deals with containers, the Port of Leonster mainly deals with bulk to transport minerals from the Iron Mountains, Bank Port mainly deals with tankers to transport the oil and gas. Energy Alahana is the 9th largest consumer of energy and the 16th largest producer. Alahana is home the the second largest oil and gas producer of the western hemisphere: Raven Oil. In 2016, 55% of Alahana's electricity was produced by wind, hydro, biofuels and wastes; 35% by nuclear power, 5% by gas and another 5% by coal. Alahana produces approximately 4,700 bbl/d and only consumes 2,450 bb/d. Because of the green policies in Alahana the gap between production and consumption is getting larger every day for the better. The Alahanese government has decided to decrease the oil production by 20% by 2020 to not completely drain the oil reserves in the oil banks to fast as the global supply for oil is dwindling. Alahana gets most of its energy from renewable sources such as (22%), (16%), (9%), (5%) and (3%) for a total of 55% of renewable energy. Another 35% comes from and another 10% comes from fossil fuels. Science and technology Alahana is one of the global leaders in science and technology with very significant achievements in the field. Alahana has been a center of scientific and technological achievements since the late 17th century and kept producing one of the most significant scientists ever like Vesel Ettur the scientists that figured out how the Portal worked, Banos Ubura whose contributions were critical for the cosmology field and Ymory Kimmortan who was was instrumental in the introduction of quantum mechanics. Largest Companies Category:Alahana